Magnetic resonance imaging techniques provide an opportunity to visualize internal organs in live rodents exposed to environmentally important xenobiotics and to perform microscopy on these tissue specimens. Advanced techniques continue to be developed by Dr. G. Allan Johnson of Duke University permitting greater resolution at the tissue level. Employing specially engineered whole body and surgically implanted RF coils, images are being obtained of all major tissues from live rats and mice. Past efforts on development of imaging strategies to characterize specific types of lesions induced by specific target organ toxicant continue to provide an important adjunct to conventional pathology studies. Collaborative studies with Dr. Johnson will continue for the next year.